A Nova Vida De Bella
by bella dwyer
Summary: Depois da partida de Edward, Bella volta para Phoenix, para seguir sua vida. Bella acaba se tornando atriz e para deixar totalmente tudo no passado, ela muda seu nome para Kristen Stewart.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prólogo_**

Depois da partida de Edward, Bella volta para Phoenix, para seguir sua vida. Bella acaba se tornando atriz e para deixar totalmente tudo no passado, ela muda seu nome para Kristen Stewart. Depois de fazer alguns filmes ela é convidada para atuar em um filme chamado Crepúsculo, onde acaba conhecendo Robert Pattinson, por quem se apaixona. Robsten como são chamados, tem um romance secreto. Mas o que acontecerá, quando Kristen acaba tendo que voltar para Forks? E se lá ela reencontrar Edward? O que ela irá decidir? Robert Pattinson ou Edward Cullen?


	2. Prólogo

Cap. 1 - Prólogo

Depois da partida de Edward e de sua briga com Jacob, onde ele diz que não pode mais ser seu amigo, Bella vai morar com sua mãe em Phoenix.

Bella volta a tocar sua vida e jamais fala sobre seu passado. Torna-se uma garota diferente, assumindo uma personalidade forte e decidida, deixando a Bella frágil para trás.

Além de mudar sua vida Bella entra em uma escola de artes cênicas e se torna uma atriz. Então para deixar totalmente tudo para trás, resolve mudar seu nome. Para homenagear sua atriz preferida Kristen Bell e sua empresária Jules Stewart, ela se torna Kristen Stewart. Então Kristen faz um teste para o filme Os Mensageiros e acaba ganhando o papel da personagem principal. É ai que se inicia A Nova Vida De Bella...


	3. Uma Nova Chance Para O Amor

Cap. 2 - Uma Nova Chance Para O Amor

**POV Bella**

- Ok Kristen, por hoje chega. Você já pode ir. - disse-me o diretor.

Mais um dia de gravação. Estou cada vez mais animada com esse filme, eu realmente amo atuar.

Fui ao meu trailer para me trocar e encontrei Michael, ele também é ator, mas está aqui porque é sobrinho do diretor.

- Michael, que surpresa!

- Oi Kris. Eu queria saber se você não gostaria de jantar comigo hoje? - disse direto.

Michael sempre se mostrou interessado em mim, mas eu nunca dei uma chance a ele. Mas já estou cansada de ficar sozinha, e Michael é um grande amigo.

- Sim, eu gostaria.

- Eu passo na sua casa às oito. Até depois - e afastou-se levemente emocionado.

Eu já estava na portaria do prédio onde eu moro, é eu já moro sozinha, esperando Michael. Ele logo chegou, pontualmente.

- Nossa você está linda! - disse-me ele com os olhos brilhando.

.com/gallery/kristen-stewart/

- Obrigado! Você também está. - disse corando fortemente.

.com/movies/features/article_/In_photos_Los_Angeles_Premiere_of_Snow_Angels?page=8

Fomos a um dos melhores restaurantes de Phoenix, nos sentamos e logo o garçom veio nos atender. Michael pediu coca- cola para bebermos enquanto esperávamos nossos pedidos.

- Então Kris, o que você está achando de fazer o filme? - Michael quis saber.

- Eu estou amando, tenho certeza que nasci para atuar. - respondi entusiasmada.

- Meu tio me mostrou algumas cenas suas. Você realmente nasceu para isso. Você é perfeita atuando.

- Obrigado. Mas não exagere tanto. - disse corando.

- Sem exageros Kris, é verdade. - ele disse determinado.

Logo o garçom trouxe nossos pedidos. O jantar foi muito agradável, e eu estava me sentindo muito bem ao lado dele. Após o jantar, Michael me levou para casa. Chegando a portaria, ele se voltou para mim e disse:

- Kris, faz um tempo que eu queria te dizer isso... - ele começou.

- O que Michael?

- Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por você. E queria te fazer um pedido: Quer namorar comigo? - disse em expectativa.

- Oh... Michael eu nem sei o que te dizer. - respondi surpresa.

Eu não esperava um pedido desses dele, mas eu já deixei de viver muita coisa por ficar presa ao passado. Eu mereço uma chance para ser feliz de novo. Eu não amo Michael, mas posso aprender a amar.

- Não precisa responder nada agora. - disse ele meio triste.

- Não Michael, eu quero responder agora. Eu aceito. - respondi decidida.

Michael ficou muito emocionado e veio aproximando seu rosto do meu, decidida, diminui a distância entre nós e selei nossos lábios. O beijo não me fez sentir nada. Nada foi despertado em meu corpo que há muito tempo não sabe o que é um grande sentimento. Mas quem sabe um dia isso mudaria.

Logo após isso Michael foi embora e eu sozinha em meu apartamento, logo fui me deitar, tive um dia cansativo e tomei decisões que não esperava decisões que poderão mudar muito minha vida daqui para frente...


End file.
